Two Piece: ONESHOT
by Light Reveltion
Summary: A not-so-humorous romance parody of One Piece. Luffy is troubled one night and so is Nami. Will they find comfort in each other's arms or will it be more than that? Read more to find out! This is my first attempt at a LUFFYxNAMI ONESHOT. R&R Warning: Mature Adult Scenes. Rated M for such content.


I woke up with a start. Looking around me, I hear my crew sleeping ever so soundly in their open rooms. I got up slowly as to not disturb the silent air and walked outside. It was still night, and the rain had not stopped. I hear someone waking up and turn my head 180 degrees to see who it is. It's dark inside the cabin and I can barely make out the silhouette of a young woman with a nice figure. It must be Nami, our navigator.

"L-Luffy? Is that you?" She groggily asks as she ever so slowly gets off her hammock. She stumbles a bit while clutching her head in one arm, wincing in pain. I walk over to her side and help her stand. She leans on my shoulder as she sighs. "Did the rain wake you?" She softly whispers into my ear so that only I would hear her.

"Not really. I had a strange dream." I say hoping that she would understand. She looks into my eyes with a strange curiosity. She has that look in her eyes that tell me that she thinks I'm being stupid. "It was a very strange dream. It shocked me and I woke up because of what I saw in my dream."

"Oh? If it shocked you that much, then it cannot be an ordinary dream. Tell me, what's got you so worried, Luffy?" Now she looked suspicious as she answered me. She shook off of me and sat down on an empty unused stool. The rain had stopped to a light shower and the moon was up, luminously lighting up the entrance of the cabin and to where Nami sat. I could see her clearly now. She was wearing a light-brown knitted scarf around her neck, and a pink bikini top with floral designs that barely covered her beautiful breasts. She had a lightning-bolt shaped piercing on her navel and was wearing plaid mini-shorts that revealed her long shapely legs. I guess the heat had gotten to her despite the rain.

"In my dream, we had finally gotten to 'that place' where the One Piece was hidden, but to my surprise it looked more like women's clothing. It was a two piece bikini made of pure-gold silk and studded with precious gemstones. The moment you saw it, you took it for yourself, changed into it, and became the _Pirate Queen_." I shivered as I emphasized the last two words. I looked at her for a reaction and saw that she looked quite uncomfortable.

"Luffy," She began, trying not to look into my eyes, "I didn't want to tell you this, but I found out from Robin that, according to Roger's diary which she found yesterday, the One Piece actually is a Two Piece Bikini. It was the greatest treasure Roger had and if he had not gotten ill and executed, he meant to have given it to his unofficial wife as a gift." Tears began to form and drop from her eyes. All I could do was stare in shock. I probably looked stupid to her with my eyes bulging and my jaw dropping. As I contained my surprise and went over what she had said, I sighed in relief. She looked up, trying not to cry although her tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Luffy. I'm so sorry. But I had been hoping that by telling you the truth beforehand, it will save you from the shock later on."

I understood the guilt she had felt for not telling me and her feelings towards this situation. I took a step towards where she sat crying, and tried to comfort her by saying, "Nami, I wouldn't get mad at you. You are my precious nakama. You are worth more to me than any treasure in this world. So stand up. Be strong. When I do find the One Piece. If it really is as you say, I will give it to you." Sniveling, she stopped crying and finally looked into my forgiving and understanding eyes. She stood up and hugged me as tight as she could knowing that I wouldn't feel pain since I was a rubber man. As she slowly let go of me I said to her, "Nami. I have something to give you."

"What is it?" She said almost choking on her tears. I stretched my left arm towards my room and pulled out a small box. Then I dropped down to one knee and as I held her hands I said, "Nami, I have loved you as my nakama since we first met. But I feel that my feelings towards you have changed into something more. I love you so much that I want to make love with you. Will you marry me?" I opened the box and there was a small ring that cost me over 10 million beri to buy. She gasped and blushed a deep shade of red as I put the ring on her finger. She nodded and blinking back tears of joy, she grabbed me and went into my room, and after locking it, gave me a kiss.

She threw me down onto my bed and continued to kiss me. I kissed her back and as my tongue twisted and wrapped around her tongue, we began to remove each other's clothing one by one. I peeled off her top and her breasts bounced as they were released from the slight bondage of her bra piece. As she took off my shorts, my penis erected and touched her breasts. Before she could react, I grabbed her breasts and proceeded to wrap my penis between them and rub it up and down. She was sweating a lot and it helped reduce the friction between her breasts and my penis.

"Luffy, you can't imagine how much I've always wanted to play with your body. Can you control your penis and make it longer?" Lustily she spoke, looking at my penis with hungry eyes. "Uh, I can try now. Never had any use for it before." With that being said, I moved my penis and we were both fascinated that I could make my penis stretch and move as if it had a mind of its own. Without warning, Nami put my penis into her mouth as she gave me both a titjob and a blowjob all at once. It was an exhilarating feeling; the warmth and softness of her breasts and the wet softness of her lips and mouth. I gave her a good deep throat experience while she was devouring my penis with such intensity.

"Nami! I'm cumming!" Nami winced as I ejaculated a shit-load of my semen down her throat. She swallowed every single drop and licked my penis clean, but seeing that I was still erect and good to go for more, she let me pull down her cherry panties and get a good look of her second lips before inserting my penis into her. I went in slowly and noticed that she was bleeding and was about to draw out when she grabbed my hips with her legs and said, "I'm alright Luffy. It's just that you're my first. Let's keep going." I nodded and went all the way in. She shrieked a little, realizing that the full length of my penis had gone inside her vagina all the way into her tummy. "Nami, you're so warm and wet inside." With tears glistening in her eyes, she gave me a okay with her thumb and I continued.

Everytime I went in, Nami would give a little yelp and after a few minutes, her body had gotten used to me shoving my penis in and adjusted quite well to the rhythm. I stood behind Nami as I gave it to her doggy-style. "Faster, Luffy. I want it faster!" She whispered. "Alrighty then, here goes." I paused before I continued, "Gear Second..." and within seconds my legs looked like springs and my skin turned a dark shade of red. The room was soon full of steam that was emitted from all the pores on my body. "Ready when you are..." Nami cried out realizing that this was going to be an experience she would never forget. Once counting down from 3 to 0 in my head I began my assault. "GUM GUM DOGGY-STYLE!" I yelled as I tried my new technique on Nami. A few dozen thrusts later, I switched to anal sex shouting, "GUM GUM DOUBLE PENETRATION!" The speed at which I penetrated her bottom holes was so fast that to her it really did feel like she was being double penetrated by me. "Oh my god! More Luffy, more! I'm cumming!" she screamed on and on. Good thing I had asked Franky to soundproof all the walls on the ship. It would be bad if Sanji woke up now.

After trying out all the possible positions, and ejaculating nearly fifty times, we finally fell asleep in each others arms exhausted. We both had wet dreams that night, and rather sweet.


End file.
